


[Snarry, NC-17] Uncaused Cause 无因之因 上

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn





	[Snarry, NC-17] Uncaused Cause 无因之因 上

  
重新站在那座城堡外头时，有那么一会，哈利．波特只是动也不动地静静伫立在那，近距离地以目光摩娑着它雄伟的轮廓。他的眼眶微热，神情看上去既欢快又懊悔。假若此时有崇拜者走近致意，或者索要签名，这名已经对各种社交辞令习以为常的魔法界英雄很可能什么话也说不出来。  
  
霍格沃茨对他而言有着太多的意义。  
  
依约定的时间踏入了入口大厅，哈利发觉他的前变形学教授已经等在那了──米勒娃．麦格，霍格沃茨的现任校长。在阿不思．邓不利多，史上最伟大的白巫师擅自决定“让一名老人安心退休的时刻到了”并跑到某个山谷里去专心养蜂之后，这名严格公正的前副校长就顺理成章地成为了继任者。  
  
交代相关事宜花了比想象中要久的时间，哈利边读着学生数据，边在校长室解决了晚餐。  
  
“必须要再说一次，真高兴你选择了这里，哈利，”年长的女巫缓缓走在前头领路，不忘如同叮咛一名学生一般提醒他留意脚下阶梯，“上次见面是什么时候了？我们得到警告，比尔博姆可能窝藏在禁林里那回？”  
  
“对，我想是的，”仍咀嚼着关怀所带来的温暖，哈利点了点头，“前年的……十月份？应该还不到万圣节。”  
  
事实上，应当是十月十九号。有那么片刻，哈利短暂地陷入了回忆。罗伯特．比尔博姆，“绞索者”。近代魔法史上最恶名昭彰罪犯之一，现已失传的古代恶咒的专家──传闻中他自身的疯狂即是遭到某一诅咒的结果。这名黑巫师在犯案后习惯以绞索悬挂受害者尸首示众……然而那些死者大多离“完整”一词的定义遥远。  
  
“大家都很担心你，每一个人，”片刻之间，麦格的语气变得严肃起来，夹杂难以忽视的责难成份，正如她在担任院长时期每回面对犯下严重错误的学生一样，“如果早知道他们竟然会轻率到让一名年轻的傲罗独力执行这项任务──简直难以想象──并非对你的能力有所质疑，只是……”  
  
“你说的没错，教授──米勒娃，”在年长女巫不赞同的目光中，哈利从善如流地更改了称呼方式。即使他觉得自己铁定得过好一阵子才能习惯这种立场上的转变。就像现在，他都已经毕业十年了，依然在麦格的注视下像个准备迎接N.E.W.Ts的七年级生一样窘迫。“但那时我们也没有太多的选择，那头野兽太危险。”  
  
这是事实。再者，作为集团中的一员，他本有责任承担同伴的过失。  
  
但是，偏偏是让比尔博姆来考核他们的能耐？那个残忍而狡猾的恶魔，无论魔法部或是傲罗司都对之头痛不已。想起金斯莱连夜坐镇指挥部，在消息与消息之间的漫长等待中来回不停地走动，一副要用鞋跟磨穿办公室地板才罢休的样子，哈利揉了揉额角。那可不是什么愉快的记忆：他也在现场，距离独自动身前往霍格沃茨还有三个半小时，已经超过四十八小时没睡。  
  
也许是为了缓解某种诅咒发作，绞索者需要定期服用某种不知名魔药；他们早已掌控了他采购的配方内容，以及当中原料的出处，但偏偏没注意到除了以交易方式，以及遥远的阿尔巴尼亚森林里取得之外，珍稀的蓝垩草也可能生长在霍格沃茨的禁林深处。  
  
──那并不是无迹可寻的。  
  
除了人为疏失以外没有别的解释。  
  
该为此负责的两名傲罗，作为五名殉职者之二，他们已然亲身付出了最严重的代价，但傲罗们也都清楚，那迭当事人永远无法再度翻阅的羊皮纸中，的确提供了充足的线索；一名拉文克劳出身的年长傲罗将那些数据彻夜重新检视了一回，很快地制定了新一轮的计划。那同时也是最后的一轮。  
  
于是哈利秘密地一路追寻那名疯子的脚步来到霍格沃茨，并在那之后躺进圣芒戈足足二个多月。  
  
“至少我的运气还算不错。不是每个人一觉醒来都正好能赶上拆礼物的，”哈利笑着说道，不意外地收到了一记更为严厉的注视，“抱歉，”察觉这些对于对方而言可能越线了，他平静地看着已经停下脚步的现任校长，“但那是我选择的工作，我得面对风险，并总是与之为伍。”  
  
“但是，无论是让阿不思或者我个人来说，我们都觉得，哈利，这些年来你所付出的已经太多了，”推开房门的同时，麦格摇了摇头。有些事上，特别是涉及她的学生，这名女巫相当固执己见，“战争早就结束了，无论是魔法部或者整个魔法界，也不该再利用你来得到任何他们想要的结果……说实在，作为成年人，我们都对你有所亏欠。将一个孩子推到风浪尖端，承担本不该属于个人的责任，即使是必要之恶（Necessary Evil），也总有结束的一天。”  
  
没给年轻的前学生回话的时间，她飞快地说道：“这也是所有教授们的共识。”  
  
哈利沉默了片刻。他不确定是否该反驳这名前教授，指出那同样不该是他们的责任，至少那些歉疚感，与他昔日所负起的责任在本质上是一样的。  
  
然而最终他仅是点了点头，等着步入那间属于他的房间。当他们一开始往下走时，哈利便明白自己的指望不会超出阴冷的地窖范围；他曾设想过或许能重回熟悉的住宿环境，即便不是格兰芬多塔。对一名热衷于魁地奇却忙得无法经常出去飞两圈的个中好手而言，他也的确偏好居高临下、视野辽阔的住处。  
  
“本来你会拥有选择权的。但今年我们同样有了新的占卜学教授，”彷佛听见他心中所想，年长的女巫侧过身解释道，“恐怕你得适应一下地窖的环境了。教学方面的问题可以寻求有经验的同事帮助，西弗勒斯的办公室就在那……对面数过去第三间。另外有其它需要和问题时，不要试图自己解决──我多半会待在校长室。可以吗，哈利？”  
  
接下来的时间里，哈利不得不再三表达他觉得一切已经够好，完全符合自己的期待，并且允诺绝对会在遇到问题时寻求他人帮助。这才送走了习惯事事都得确认无误才放行的女校长。  
  
直到背影消失在走廊尽头，哈利才真正松了一口气。他查觉到在关于自己的事上，这名前教授的过度严谨特质强化了不少，也心知肚明这并非无来由的。无论是作为哈利新获得职缺的审核者，又或者不吝于对学生付出关心的格兰芬多前院长，她比别人都明白他为何会回来。  
  
_她知道他无法再继续傲罗生涯的主因……_  
  
不让思绪有再深入的机会。用力眨了眨眼，哈利关上门，紧握着门把站了一会，接着开始在室内四处走动，扔起一个个清洁咒。已经很晚了，他还想在就寝前读点书。  
  
  
**********  
  
  
“真高兴见到你！哈利！”矮个子的教授高喊着，边朝门口奋力挥舞胳臂。为了吸引这名新同事的注意，他几乎是第一时间从座位上跳了起来。  
  
本在用餐的几名教职员闻声纷纷将目光投向刚刚踏入礼堂的哈利．波特身上──或许还有一些即时反应过来的学生。  
  
哈利笑着向同事们点了点头，眼角余光没漏掉远处学生桌位方向传来的骚动。  
  
拜战后仍造成了几年骚乱的食死徒余党之赐，在恐惧与不安氛围的感染下，救世主盛名威力不减。有时他觉得，自己就像是……缓和剂？至少对一般群众而言，在任何报章媒体上见到哈利．波特亮相，感觉比魔法部的任何承诺和官方发言都还要好。  
  
早已相当习惯于大阵仗的注目礼，哈利从容不迫地走向教师长桌左端，众目睽睽下，这名新来的黑魔法防御术教师挑了空座位，利落地安顿好自己，同时顺手拿了两片吐司。  
  
“抱歉，处理交接事宜多花了点时间──”清了清喉咙后，他带着一丝自嘲地说道，“事实上我最后称得上是落荒而逃的。希望各位不会在意一名中途闯入的新同事，或向魔法部匿名检举他有哪份文件漏签了──我猜没有，”在众多同事或善意或莞尔的目光之中，他咧嘴一笑，举起了手中的杯子，“敬新学期，并预祝我们都能在一连串的禁闭和扣分之中平安熬到圣诞假期。”  
  
一片笑声而后重归宁静。 _很好，完全是个好的开始。_ 哈利满意地擦了擦手指，那上头沾到了些许橙汁；他舀了一大勺土豆泥，洒了点胡椒，切起盘中的培根和煎蛋。这名年轻人今早的胃口极好，即使甫回来便要面对满满七堂课程的周一，而作为在教职界毫无资历的菜鸟，或许他会让一票毛躁的小鬼折腾得够呛──就算有着这样的前提，也无法打坏哈利高涨着再多来几片吐司的兴致。  
  
他见过太多风浪了。即便再过五分钟不知哪来的龙群就会把礼堂夷为平地，哈利也绝对能在嘴里多塞两块熏肉，再镇定地率着一票学生以最有效率的方式逃出去。  
  
格兰芬多向来不乏勇气，但是时间和经历将他淬炼成如今的模样。  
  
三年的傲罗训练生涯里，也许是那些食物调理和固定的实战锻练起了作用，哈利的个子又抽高了不少，全身肌肉较学生时代要更为匀称。此外，更重要的是，除了那些累赘的名气之外，他终于开始懂得如何利用自己的表情及姿态来在各种场合──特别是不愉快或者对救世主个人存有质疑的──占得先机。毕竟第一印象总是极具关键性，哈利毫不意外（而且并非过度乐观地高估），今日的自己能在亮相的短短几分钟内搞定八成以上的群众，让他们最起码在心底留下E以上的印象。  
  
不幸的是，还是有他无论如何都搞不定的一类人，他们觉得他是既得利益者、名誉小偷，或者其它别的什么，而且从不轻易改变天知道是哪来的既有认定。  
  
_就好像这世上没有了他，他们的生活就会好上哪怕一丁半点似的。_  
  
事实上，在这所学校里就有那么一个。  
  
“啊，波特先生，”哈利转过头，捕捉到一道黑色的身影自右后方滑过，“整整十个年头过去，希望这里供应的餐点不致令我们的魔法界宠儿过于失望。”  
  
很可能还是最难缠的那个。  
  
“早安，斯内普教授。早餐很好，绝对超乎任何时候的期待。”他在每个词之间停留了足够的间隙，并尽可能地咬字清楚──开玩笑，就为了这迟早要到来的一幕，他对着镜子反复诵读了数十次，排演得比任何一次公开演讲的讲稿还熟。  
  
“另外，在作为同事的现今，我想也许我们能够开始以教名互称──”  
  
从头到尾，哈利都谨慎地将目光停留在他的谈话对象身上。这种习惯有时是基于礼貌，有时则是为了避免错过任何一个可能的恶咒。  
  
而他戒慎恐惧以对的当事人对之仅回以一声冷哼──哈利无法辨别那究竟是同意与否──接着在隔着他二张座椅的空位径自坐下。  
  
由侧边看去，那一头及肩的黑发完全遮盖了他的表情。  
  
哈利注意到这名阴沉的同事喝了口咖啡，给自己添了点鸡肉色拉。然后又过了几分钟。没等来任何回答，好吧，他只能相信他是在专注用餐。  
  
_──或者那就意味着一个“不”。_  
  
在心底翻了翻白眼，哈利转过身和右侧的斯普劳特教授礼貌地交谈起来。  
  
魔药大师在用餐过程中也再没分给这名新同事一丝关注。  
  
  
**********  
  
  
哈利在长廊里大步疾行。  
  
简直是多灾多难的一天。他知道这个年纪的学生会干出什么事来，这些情形又可能会是多么频繁──他自己可不是凭空长到这个岁数。  
  
但是，三年级的斯蒂芬‧弗里曼和罗珀‧伊斯顿──又一对格兰芬多和斯莱特林的冤家。学院间的优良传统。他真没想过他们能够这么蠢。或者该说，作为一名新上任教师的哈利‧波特能够这么倒霉。  
  
课堂可不是用以发泄私怨的场所，理论上而言。好吧，但学校其实也不是，想了想，他发觉自己很难真正责怪这些孩子。想想他们当年……不，至少他们不会蠢到举起魔杖攻击对方，却将咒语错念成不知道什么实际存在但已经无人使用的玩意，看看结果，一人手臂疯狂长出某种充满黏液的触手，另一人倒在地上抽搐，全身长满赭红色的尖毛。  
  
想起让那些触手乖乖听话，不再试图攻击靠近者的过程，哈利就一阵心情恶劣。两记错误的咒语却都成功达成了攻击效果？作为一名历经各种事件的前傲罗，兼之精通黑魔法防御术并因此获聘用的现役教师，他才不相信那仅是出于意外巧合。  
  
脑海中又再度浮现那两张痛苦的年轻脸庞。即使这两名三年级学生完全是自作自受，但那依然有效降低了这名新来教师的怒气，他缓下了脚步。  
  
实在不能更苛求这些属于战后世代的孩子。不由得连带想起一天下来其他学生的表现，除去对他名人身份的高涨情绪与积极追问的行为，无论是课堂学习态度或者心态，比起哈利就学的世代……越是往低年级越惨。好吧，有时“糟糕透顶”已经不足以作为形容。  
  
哈利感到胃部一片沉重。即使他们的父母该负上更多的责任──有些专家是这样分析的──将在战争时期失去的、没能做的事都一并在孩子身上实现。某种补偿心理。但他仍忍不住想指责他们“不知苦难为何物”。这听上去很很矛盾，但确实是他的真实感想。  
  
也许斯内普当初就是这么想他的。 _不，他就是。_  
  
哈利自嘲地扯了一下嘴角。他需要花时间整理一下心情，如果情况允许的话，但他不行──他相当小心地踏着阶梯。最近连日阴雨，湿气让它们变得很滑。他可不想让自己凭空出丑，成为画像串门闲聊时的主角。  
  
提到闲聊。他，赫敏，罗恩，他们曾经在某次聚会时交换过一些看法。至少他和他们当时还会凑在一块，二年前。而那些总结部份大多毫不令人意外地都是赫敏提供的。  
  
“你会恨他们吗？那些──喜欢你而你也持有同样感觉的人？”赫敏问。她的手掌压在杯缘上，伸出食指朝向哈利。那时她已经有点醉了。  
  
罗恩几乎是反射地代为回答了这个问题。“不，他为什么要？”  
  
“因为他会对他们有更多的期待，比起那些本来就讨厌他的人，他更不能理解他们为何变得态度恶劣。但这种事总是在发生。”  
  
她指的是一部分群众将魔法部的政策变更──缩减在战争中受灾家庭的补助经费──的责任算到救世主头上的近日热门话题。抗议群众当中也有哈利的热情支持者。他们以往定期写信给他，字句间满载感谢与喜爱，末尾总附上真诚的问候，或者家庭成员照片，诸如此类。  
  
至于那阵子，傲罗司改为收到吼叫信，数量庞大。有些同事踏进他办公室时甚至会装作惊讶地表示：他们似乎是少走了一层楼──部长办公室就在楼上。  
  
哈利觉得一点都不好笑。但他很难向任何人表达那种感觉。  
  
他早已不是十一岁或者十七岁，不需要谁再来告诉他相关道理。有许多关系他知道该保持距离，也接受过所谓的专家建议，但有些事毕竟还是……脱出掌控。一想到吼叫信来源中有几个他已经读信几年的家庭，还有随之浮现的几名未成年小巫师的笑脸，他的心底就一片苦涩。  
  
虽然他未曾抱怨，或在公众面前暴露这些感受中的任何一点，然而作为救世主仅有的二名好友之一，赫敏显然察觉了他心中的一些弱点。至少是作为公众人物时的他。  
  
但又远不只如此。在纯粹私人性质的关系里，褐发女巫的那句话就像某种预言……不是暗示，至少哈利并不希望那么想。在那场谈话之后又过了十来天，他郑重地拒绝了金妮最后一次的示好，接着失去了很快朝着他大吼大叫的罗恩的那份友谊，然后是赫敏，至少在表面上。他的两名好友就快结婚了，她得考虑未婚夫的感受──不过那又有什么差别呢？  
  
哈利猜想他的朋友早晚会明白过来的，有些事情，他就是不能，也并非出于刻意欺骗。他希望时间能解决一切。但那不意味着他不会受到伤害。他们太过熟悉彼此了。哈利几乎可以发誓，他能从那张因愤怒涨红着的脸读出所有心底想法：罗恩觉得他就是加害者。  
  
后来他辗转听闻他们的婚礼延期了，原因不明。没有再行过问，年轻的傲罗只是继续工作，将所有精力都投注于其中，不再思考友谊和其它私人生活的问题。直到去年那件事将他彻底击垮为止。  
  
在目的地停下脚步，哈利中断了对往事的回忆，整了整衣袍。看着那扇熟悉的门，他犹豫了一会。  
  
对现在的他而言，于公于私，要敲开任何一扇门都很容易。但在这里，情况不太相同。他实在不确定这间办公室的主人会不会欢迎自己。再说，如何面对里头的人才是个难题……  
  
门突然打开了。  
  
“进来，或者──”没等下半句说完，哈利迅速地钻入室内。能让斯内普少讲一词是一词。对此他经验老道。  
  
“波比让我来的。她想也许你能提供一些专业上的建议或者协助──”事情越早解决越好。视线追随着正绕回办公桌后头的年长男人，哈利转动着颈子，快速地说道。  
  
他暗自期望那听上去像个建议，而非任何带有指使意味的词语。更重要的是，这个很可能不受当事人欢迎的主意，并非来自于哈利．波特。  
  
“哎呀，瞧瞧我们的黑魔法防御术教授……一名新来的旧地重游者，”斯内普慢吞吞地拖长了语调，“有个未经证实的消息：在第六节课上，三年级的弗里曼先生和……伊斯顿先生给这位教师造成了一点小小的麻烦。”  
  
“是的。所以我前来寻求一份帮助。”哈利干脆地承认道。他没假设过事情会有多顺利。在他二十几年的人生经历中，天真可派不上用场。  
  
一阵沉默突如其来地降临在他们之间。虽然没有任何迹象，哈利却忽然直觉──也许只是错觉──斯内普好像对一个平静的波特相当不满意。  
  
“说服我。”没来得及细思，哈利闻言看向年长的男人。对方正悠哉地靠上了椅背。“要知道，这会占去我课余的宝贵私人时光。给我一个理由，为什么我得……为了你的学生那么做？”  
  
“但你……”哈利一时语塞，随即很快地想起了说词。无论多少年过去，这个男人总乐于在逻辑中动点手脚，带偏他人的思路。这招要是对几年前的他也依旧很有效，但魔法部请来的专人还是教会了哈利一点什么。在他们发现那票记者某一阵子改以联手激怒救世主为采访策略以后。“不，不是我个人，斯内普教授，那两个孩子──他们也是你的学生。而且弗里曼，斯蒂芬‧弗里曼是斯莱特林的。”  
  
“我的学生。”斯内普缓慢地眨了眨眼，向前坐直了身子。他甚至对着哈利点了点头，就好像对方刚提供了某个新奇的概念，而他得消化一下。  
  
_这惺惺作态的混账。_ 哈利决定保持沉默。他默默地打量起男人身后那排书架。正确来讲，是左后方。转了转眼珠，他没印象以前有这个以墨绿为主体的书柜──奇特的选色。它的每一列都由实木隔板等分成了六层，共十八格，里头藏书排列得不是很满，却很整齐。最下方两层皆为橱柜，离座椅最远的那列，顶层摆了一排魔药协会发行的期刊，最靠外侧的几本斜斜地倒下了。那是这座书柜唯一算得上“混乱”之处。这类待遇……看起来就像是斯内普并不是很喜欢它们。  
  
──他就像是要把那些书都推得远远的，如同小泰迪常把讨厌的豆子挑出来拨到盘子的最边缘一样。  
  
脑海中那个小小的身影突然换上了一张魔药大师的脸孔。画面过于写实，哈利忍不出笑出声来，而后瞬即遭自身反应惊吓得不轻──他多久没如此分神过了？这种松懈足够让一个心有歹念者杀死他十次。或者先折断他的魔杖，再慢慢折磨他。  
  
哈利连忙收回目光，发现书柜的主人正挑眉望着他，似是等待已久。也许自他瞄向他的个人收藏时便开始了。即使自认没做什么坏事，这依然令他有些心虚。  
  
“抱歉，”他决定乖乖道歉。“那些书，嗯，我是说，”最上面那排，你好像很讨厌它们，“它们看上去…… _很不错_ 。”  
  
“的确。比起一名不请自来的访客，它们令人赏心悦目。”  
  
_够了。_ 这回哈利没花多少力气阻止自己翻白眼，即使他肯定斯内普会为此让他付出代价。被这一天下来的连堂整得够呛，他已经很累了。“我已经是你的同事了，斯内普教授，”他没能阻止自己说出真心话。“这意味着你我之间一定会有些来往，即使在双方都不怎么乐意的情况下。”  
  
“我以为我才是那个有资格宣称受到打扰的一方。”  
  
“是，但是──”  
  
“没有借口。波特先生也许以为自己无论在何处都拥有特权？无论是哪个学生，他们都是在你的课堂，在你的监管下出事，而你却 _妄自声称──_ ”  
  
哈利打断了他的陈述。“很好的论点。总是咬着理不放，是吗？”  
  
毫无进展，争论不休的谈话让这名新来的教师感到更加疲惫。而直接结果就是他愈发管不住自己的嘴。也许他的潜意识里早藏着这些话太久了，又也许只是过于烦心。天知道，他此刻并不在乎。  
  
“这些给了你什么好处？像这样去刁难一名新同事──或者让那些十几岁的孩子继续宣扬他们遭受到的不公平，好让你的名声更上一层？哈，这就是你待在这地方所想要得到的全部？”  
  
关于这名前教授的……几乎算是毁谤的言论难免会传到他的耳中。事实上，当事人根本没有控制音量的自觉。尽管很不乐意，为了公平和某种个人原则，哈利还是分别给几名学生扣了十分。  
  
他痛恨自己必须这么作。  
  
尤其是当那些小孩以受到背叛的目光盯着他的时候──他们几乎全是狮院的，只有一个来自赫奇帕奇，不过就此事而言，哈利不由得怀疑起分院帽的评断失准。  
  
他保证那个孩子歪打正着的攻击点要是传入当事人耳中──巧妙地涉及了一名魔药大师的尊严──才能真正让斯内普气得跳脚。  
  
不过，显然的，哈利已经捷足先登了。  
  
“噢，多么不幸。但有谁逼着他们了呢？他们大可以逃回家去。就像你一样，”微微瞇起眼睛，斯内普的嘴角略往上扬，语调蕴藏十足的恶意。他站了起来，十指如爪般紧攒着原本平迭在桌面的几份羊皮纸，身躯向前倾斜，呈现出一副具压迫意味的姿态。“是的， _逃回这里。_ 看来名气也不能让它的拥有者好好地去面对自己的选择──”  
  
那男人的攻击还没完。  
  
“是什么让你哭着躲回来的，波特？啊哈，让我们猜猜，诸如──承受不了工作上的打击？对你的职业生涯抱持着的过高期望终于破灭了？……一个情感脆弱的救世主。我很怀疑自己是否在某些日子错过了预言家日报的斗大标题。”  
  
就像朝肋下来一刀，或者针对喉部的猛击──他结结实实地戳到痛处了。  
  
哈利的回答是一记无声的锁腿咒。  
  
  
**********  
  
  
“还好你们还记得没在公开场合这么干！”霍格沃茨的校医来回扫视着她两名同事，怒气冲冲地指责道。“简直令人不敢想象，先生们，两名成年人！还都是教育工作者！我真希望你们都能理解自己的作为，想想看，要是给学生看到了会意味着什么！”  
  
那只会意味着大多数的学生能够亲眼目睹一场好戏。他们准会乐坏了。哈利在心里嘀咕着。  
  
彷佛能听见他的想法，庞弗雷夫人多瞪了这名新同事一眼，即使他显然是二人之中显得较为狼狈的那个。  
  
她适时地撞见最后一幕：一道红光紧贴着哈利的颈侧击中了他身后的石壁。倒不是说这名前傲罗已经遭逼入绝境，只是那道突如其来的惊呼──他的动作不由得滞碍了一瞬。  
  
在给自己上几个治疗咒之前，哈利小心地避开了几处瘀伤，揉了揉有些发酸的左臂，又踮起左脚朝侧后踢了踢。就像以前每次实战演练完会作的。可惜没办法在这个时间点做些缓和运动，场地和观众都是下下之选。  
  
无论斯内普是否真心想杀了他（反正他也好不到哪里去）。和多年前的印象一致，年长的男人在决斗方面依旧只能以精湛一词来形容，能和这种水平的对象过招其实是令人……愉快的。  
  
_……只有一点点。_ 哈利立刻对前一秒的感想进行了修正。他发觉这整件事还是相当令人恼怒。只需瞧瞧斯内普，那个男人的脸上又浮现了那种极其熟悉的假笑。  
  
“我很抱歉，”给袍子上了个恢复如初，哈利乖乖转向身旁的女巫，语调生硬地承认道。“是我先向……是我先动手的。没克制住怒气，这件事是我的错。”  
  
彷佛特意抓准了时机似的，斯内普以一种相当温和的语气附和着。“正是如此，波比。”  
  
一瞬间，哈利不得不将目光硬是移到门板的纹路上，开始回想着早餐内容……吐司、熏肉、土豆泥……斯内普。天知道那男人有多令他想直接抛出恶咒。连看都不用看，哈利就能从空气中感受到对方的得意洋洋。  
  
对着依旧火药味十足的两名同事，医疗翼女巫半是恼怒半是无奈地叹了口气。  
  
“我会告知校长的，别指望我当没看见这回事。希望你们都能准备好合宜的说词。也许这个月的教师会议得拿来讨论该如何有效降低同事间的不成熟纠纷。”  
  
──没有人愿意对此作出响应。  
  
周三下午，一个挺直了背脊、双臂在身后交叉的哈利．波特站在了校长室里头。  
  
“妳想见我，校长。”无视周遭画像的好奇打量，他笔直地注视着前方，一边勉强自己开口，虽然那听上去更像是一串牢骚似的咕哝，“因为我搞砸了一些事，我知道……”  
  
麦格以一种好笑的神情审视着她的新员工。“先来杯热茶，哈利？”  
  
“呃，好，谢谢。”  
  
“他们就是这样训练你们的？某类犯后自述的标准流程？”  
  
“不完全是那样的。”哈利大幅度地弯起了嘴角，“还要写份检讨报告。事由、动机、经过和自我检讨的内容，一个也不能少──”接着他耸了耸肩，“不过，有时我也只是从先写好的当中抽一份修改。就我所知，每个年轻傲罗的抽屉里都常备着十来份类似的东西。这说明了实情就是：干这行，你就是很难照着规矩来。”  
  
“似乎令人想起你在霍格沃茨的学习生涯，”现任校长客观地评价道。她拿起了茶杯，停顿了一会，似乎在尝试着遮掩那抹狡黠的微笑，“但愿我们不会收到一份来自魔法部的，控诉已毕业学生屡次违规的教育成效反馈信。校董们不会多高兴的。”  
  
哈利闻言大笑。麦格则体贴地给了这名年轻人整理好情绪的充分时间。  
  
“好了，让我们先搁下那些羊皮纸，来谈点别的──不，别立刻就垮下脸，哈利。你知道事情总是要面对并且提出来解决的。”  
  
“我都认错了。”哈利闷着声说道。  
  
“但是事情并未解决。”就事论事的麦格表示。  
  
“它不会解决的。就像很多事一样。我尝试了，可是……”年轻的前傲罗艰难地挤出了剩下的句子：“可是，有时候事情就是，毫无办法。”  
  
“那件事，我相当遗憾……”年长的女性露出难过的神色，她知道这名谈话者想起了什么。“哈利，你得给自己一点时间──那并不容易。至于这个话题，如果你想，我们可以改日再聊。”  
  
哈利伸出右掌揉了揉脸，深吸了口气。“没问题，真的。继续吧。”最终他说道。  
  
“好吧。让我们回到主题上头──我们都知道你和西弗勒斯一直有着一些摩擦。”  
  
**“──相当大量的。”** 哈利出声纠正道。  
  
“为数可观的。”麦格点头同意，“这种情形从你的学生时代就开始了。然而放到今日，前晚的事情也许不只是……你们以前的那些不愉快所导致的，”她意有所指地接续道，“哈利，或许你还记得，前天我们聊到了你上次的回校，因为……”  
  
“比尔博姆。”得到了充足的提示，哈利肯定地抛出了那个名字。“但我不知道这两件事之间的关联──”  
  
“你顺利击毙了那头魔鬼，还在倒下前发出了信号──然后傲罗小队来把你抬回去，我想我没记错？──谢谢。那天以及之后的几日里，西弗勒斯扣去的分比全校学生一整个月能争得的还多。甚至连斯莱特林的沙漏都少了几颗宝石──教授们都吓坏了。”  
  
“噢，那可真是……”一瞬间，哈利觉得自己被逗乐了。他的嘴角大幅上扬，喉间发出短促的笑声。  
  
“你得明白，无论是出于什么原因，直至今日，西弗勒斯总是很在意你，”隔着办公桌，麦格以一种相当平静的目光凝视着这名昔日的学生，语气如同陈述某件众所周知的事实，“以及你的任务内容，当然。噢，别怀疑，哈利，只要稍微注意他的读报习惯，他可是特别关注 _我们的英雄又如何如何从险境中归来_ 的那部分描述。我想这个男人就是相当生气你总是差点弄丢自己的小命。只是他个人的差劲表达方式会是：‘波特如果嫌他的小命太长，我会很乐意亲手扼断他的颈子。’──如何，学得还像吗？”  
  
哈利简直笑坏了，他推开眼镜擦拭了下眼角。“事实上，维妙维肖。也许就像妳说的那样。不过，我还是不明白……”  
  
麦格耸了耸肩。她顺手整了整桌上最近的一迭校务文件。“那就去问他。反正你们住得近。”  
  
哈利哑口无言。这大概是他认识这名新校长以来，她说过的话中最不负责任的一句。  
  
“对了，哈利。”闻言哈利停下了脚步，转身看向他的谈话对象。她正露出了此回谈话中最为严肃的表情。  
  
“记得别告诉他──关于我最后说的那些。一个被说中心思的斯内普，绝对会确保本世纪里格兰芬多与学院杯绝缘的最大可能性。”  
  
  
**********  
  
  
接下来的几日里，霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教师都忙得团团转。  
  
白天忙于授课和处理学生之间的纠纷，晚上批改成迭作业兼之备课；在事务与事务之间挤出空档探望那两个躺在疗翼里的臭小子，并且花费一整个周六下午和庞弗雷夫人讨论可能的对策以及整理出需特别防范有样学样的学生清单……哈利发觉他很难不在任何一个能闭眼的片刻熟睡。虽然放满热水的浴缸不是什么好选择。在一些不那么清醒的早晨，他总是睡着睡着就滑进水里把自己呛醒……好吧，至少他还来得及醒来。  
  
等到能考虑什么同事间的纠纷相关问题──哈利猛然想起还有这回事时──已经是周日晚上了。  
  
说实话，他只想摊在自己办公室那张柔软的沙发上，一根手指也不动的，能躺多久就是多久。倒不是这份工作超出他的能力，或者比傲罗生涯更具挑战性。只是某种……尚未适应新环境所带来的刺激紧张感，以及一些个人的积极情绪使他过度投入其中。就像一团燃烧着的火球。  
  
哈利懒洋洋地撇了撇嘴，在沙发上翻了个身，开始思考搁置了数日的问题：斯内普。他的前教授。在过去种种之后他理当给予尊重但发现自己还是很难不讨厌的家伙。  
  
──为什么讨厌？  
  
也许斯内普总能激怒他的原因不只是话语中的扭曲以及恶意，那个男人连说出事实都能令人讨厌；是的也许他得承认，斯内普真的说对了──除了此处，他也无处可去。  
  
在那些事之后，他连夜恶梦，彷佛又回到了学生时代，情况甚至比那来得更恶劣。他的心中有愧，而且再也没有人站在他这线；不会再有罗恩，也不会再有第二个赫敏。他们的友谊可以历经严峻的考验，但抵不过一些看似平凡的原则问题。一艘船，就要撞上冰山，却转不过来。  
  
最终他逃回了霍格沃茨，一个人。  
  
_“是什么让你哭着躲回来的，波特？”_ 哈利面无表情地让这句话在脑海中回绕。  
  
“是个小女孩，还有整个小队的伙伴。”过了一会，他喃喃地说道。  
  
  
**********  
  
  
周一早晨，外头雨势很大，坐在教师席上，哈利的心情则和天气一样恶劣。  
  
前一晚，在思索了好一阵（一度睡着又醒来）后，他尝试着写些……讲稿。不，谈不上是讲稿，只是些解释自己为何会冒然出手攻击的理由和说词。无论如何，先抛出咒语的的确是自己，那么理亏在先，要和当事人道歉也是理所当然。这很公平，他不想欠他。但那些涂涂改改的文字，看上去全是垃圾。他不怀疑斯内普一拿到就会嫌恶地将它们顺手扔壁炉里烧了。  
  
彷佛这还不够。一周累积的疲倦，使哈利比平常晚到大厅二十分钟，而结果就是──被迫与一名滔滔不绝的同事共进早餐。  
  
“早安，哈利。”又一名教职员绕过他们。哈利连忙回了声招呼，在陷入了另一个被迫开启的话题之前。  
  
他真想离那名新同事远点──史蒂芬．赖纳，坐在他左侧的褐发男巫，本学期加入的新占卜学教授，一名早他七年毕业的赫奇帕奇。高大、开朗，以及 **非常非常多话** 。他从没想过，在这么多年后，竟有个在烦人程度上能迎头赶上洛哈特的后起之秀。  
  
“所以第九卷中，祭司的令牌握在手中，或者放在桌面──我想那是个抄写台──其实是有具体差异的，再加上图片左上方的戴维之星……另外，水晶球摆放的位置也非常值得注意。”  
  
──不，他赢了。至少洛哈特讲的话没什么实质内容，而这个新同事就是个找不到开关能暂停的教育频道。  
  
这个印象在当晚随即修正成了更恶劣的评价。如果早晨时的赖纳教授还只是有点热情过度──强迫着他的同事一起进入浩瀚的神秘学世界，那么晚餐时分的二度接触则让哈利对此人倒足了胃口。  
  
“嗨，哈利，”来人露出友善的微笑，直接坐到了黑魔法防御学教授的身旁，“今天过得如何？”  
  
哈利客套地点头致意，对着那名麻烦人物耸了耸肩。“还行，每天都差不多。”  
  
有些事情他就是……不能。那就像是原则问题。好比刻意隐瞒性倾向以换取友谊的稳定性，又好比试着去喜欢史蒂芬．赖纳，这名简直把他们的战争当儿戏的天真同事。  
  
一个没经历过战争的巫师。美国人。赫奇帕奇。也许这提供了一点线索，关于这名同事能轻易直截地在晚餐时对哈利提出他的构想一事。  
  
“抱歉？”哈利以为自己听错了，他放下了手中的杯子。  
  
他简直想用烤豆扔他。  
  
战争就是战争，不是罗曼史或者其他玩意。它的本质十足严酷、无情，即使作为获胜的一方，他们的代价依然惨烈。  
  
“只是一个对你也有利的合作计划，哈利。不只在巫师界，麻瓜也有这类市场──他们的AFA、NCGR和ISAR──噢你可能没听过，总之是几个占星师协会的简称；我和里头的一些成员──有几个还是巫师──共同撰写过几次专文，只可惜没在巫师界发表。然后……”  
  
然后。为了再次逮着那个一开始从耳边飘过的重点，哈利又让身旁的教学频道放送了五分钟，期间他边点着头响应边偷偷摸摸、一颗接一颗地解决了一小串葡萄。  
  
即使阿不思不会公开提及，但哈利知道这名老校长为何选择离开学校──他在最终战所承受的伤势虽能控制，但终将不会有痊愈之日。伏地魔在自创咒语一事上的确具有极高天份。圣芒戈对之束手无策……然而他们还需要扫荡余党，需要时间喘息。光明方的旗帜仍须迎风飘扬。于是当事人和少数知情者都选择了压下消息。  
  
史蒂芬．赖纳并不知道这些。他甚至并未参与过英国巫师界的战争。一个经历过磨难，学够了教训的救世主永远不会放下合理的警惕。回校前，哈利已先谨慎地调查过这名陌生同事的身家背景：一个藏于麻瓜世界、世代经商的巫师家庭，赖纳家族的几批人马先后自美国来到英格兰拓展版图，在战争一触即发时则缩小产业经营范围，回到家乡避难。  
  
当哈利不知第几回低头注视起盘中的主食，又不知在脑海重温第几遍这名巫师的家族史之后，赖纳终于又回到了主题。  
  
“知道吗，战争的轨迹是早已决定好的，哈利。我很遗憾，但这就是事实；无论是你们，或者食死徒──战争打到最后，不管是哪一方能获胜……只是因为星体运行恰巧拨动了一些事，也连带改变了一部份人的命运。”  
  
哈利楞了一下，回过神时已然胃口尽失。而那名肇事者依旧毫无察觉，他正充满期待地介绍起这项计划的远景，包括将自己建立的理论系统推广到尽可能多的国家──在救世主的官方权威加持下。  
  
_一个彻头彻尾的蠢货。_ 一道声音在哈利脑中尖锐地评价道，语气十足嘲弄，傲慢底下隐隐藏有怒火，听上去就像他的某个前教授；不过，如果他愿意承认的话，那当中的怒气更像是十五、六岁时的自己。  
  
战后他听过太多的说法，有从阴谋论出发的，有歌功颂德夸大所有事实的，也有这类──所谓战争英雄们的付出只是某种必然的布景，真正影响全局的是不可抗外力的论述。通常他也都能一笑置之，会气到去踹沙发出气的人是罗恩；不过也许正是因为他的朋友抢先一步那么做了，所以他也就没那么愤忾……  
  
“当然，在麻瓜界出版时我们能替换掉实际巫师的名字，把这些战事塑造成一种神话、传说──甚至是荷马史诗一类，任何你喜欢的──”  
  
“等等，你取得斯内普教授同意了吗？”一个想法脱口而出，哈利随即瞄了瞄空着的席位。很好，斯内普不在。发觉自己一直在用叉子戳刺着盘里的鱼排，他停下了手边动作，“没错，斯内普教授，你知道，他是战争中最关键的要角之一，如果你想把这一切都扯进书里，他绝对有资格发言，甚至是定夺这件事的可行性。”  
  
一口气说完后，哈利扔下餐巾，在众目睽睽之下迅速起身离席。他忽然觉得自己有义务探望一下晚餐时分缺席的同事，特别是在忍受一名局外人一整晚的胡说八道以后。  
  
斯内普虽然很令人生气，可是他始终在站他们一方，全程参与了战争，还始终保持头脑清醒。三人组曾经打赌过在那场战后颁赠有功者梅林勋章的颁奖典礼上，上台领奖的斯内普会不会在致词时语无伦次，更甚至是……喜极而泣？  
  
赌盘一路开到认识的所有平辈者都掏了点金加隆出来。结果却只有卢娜全拿──正如她所说──斯内普根本直接缺席。然而最后结果却让所有人都满意。作为最大赢家，她慷慨（或说毫不在意）地让所有参与者拿着全数赌金一同到破釜酒吧狂欢庆祝去了。  
  
这些依旧鲜明的回忆相当温暖，但却不能让哈利好过一些。因为它们停留在过去，而他却不行。  
  
年轻的前傲罗以险些踩着自己袍子的速度回到了地窖。那有点类似于一切秩序重回的情形。在发生那么多事，在顶着名声参与过各类杯觥交错的社交场合之后，也许一贯阴冷潮湿的地窖还较灯火通明的大厅要来得让他平静。  
  
站在熟悉的那扇门前──连带想起日前的纷争──没给自己多少犹豫的时间，哈利快速地整了整衣袍，吞咽了一下口水。他谨慎地敲了敲门，力道不大不也不小。门后毫无动静。于是哈利又等了足够久的时间，依旧没有任何反应，他决定再度伸手……  
  
“波特。”毫无预警，一道低沉的嗓音自这名年轻人身后响起。  
  
哈利几乎跳了起来。不是每个人都能承受西弗勒斯．斯内普如幽灵一般无声无息的出没方式。剎那之间，他已经用无声咒给自己加了几道防御，魔杖同时稳稳指向对方。  
  
斯内普对之反应平淡。他双手抱胸，居高临下地打量着这名进入战斗状态的访客，眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的愉悦，“借过，”他礼貌地表示，然后毫不客气地推开了哈利，走进自己的办公室里。  
  
“我假设，”站在室内，魔药大师特意将门缝维持在一人宽的范围，“你的谈话需要它的参与者实际站在同个空间里？”  
  
哈利撇了撇嘴，侧身钻了进去。  
  
他本想张口谴责，针对这种从人身后冒出的作法会遭遇多大风险之事抱怨一番。然而对方可不是什么路旁需要提醒的一般货色。前傲罗明智地放弃了这种打算。  
  
“是赖纳，史蒂芬．赖纳，”他开门见山地说道。  
  
然而与他此行的期望相反，斯内普没怎理会这名访客。他只是将身子撑在桌前，在成堆羊皮纸中一径翻找着什么；伴随着一个停顿，他迅速地将手中的羽毛笔沾了沾墨水，几本书环绕在他的周围，它们各别翻动到不同的页码。年长的男人时而交互参照，时而低头振笔疾书。  
  
对眼前情景不知该作何反应，哈利只好清了清嗓子。“赖纳──”  
  
“波特，没别的事就滚出去。”魔药大师猛然抬起头恶狠狠地说道。  
  
哈利简直不敢置信。“我……等等，是你邀请我进来的，不是吗？”  
  
“而我发现你没有任何具有价值的话要说。”斯内普的语气充满厌烦。“在打扰了我这么多的时间后，你却只会发出各种无意义的音节。”  
  
“那是因为你根本没给我时间！从刚才到现在都一直忙着做你的事，我才正要……”  
  
“时间。啊，惯于将错误抛给他人概括承受。你一点也没变，”斯内普忽然搁下了手边的工作，一步一步缓慢地走向他年轻的访客，“给一名擅自攻击同事却又对此毫无表示的幼稚家伙时间，好让他谈谈他和另一个愚蠢同事的问题──”绕到哈利身侧时，斯内普猛然低下头，几乎耳语般低说道：“波特，说说看，你以为这是什么地方？你把我的办公室当成了什么，救世主特别咨询中心？还是格兰芬多的交谊厅？”  
  
像是被自己的想法恶心到，魔药大师抖了抖身子。他索性退回了桌旁，离他的谈话对象远远的。“真让人失望不是吗，这里不属于你或你那些狂热支持者们的地盘。”  
  
“出去时记得把门带上。”片刻之后，他冷然说道。  
  
  
**********  
  
  
一眨眼，又是一周过去。拜某人之赐，关于赖纳教授是如何受制于他阴森可怖的同事西弗勒斯．斯内普的猜测已在霍格沃茨传得满天飞，俨然已成为校园最热门话题之一。作为暂时耳根清闲的肇事者，哈利决定还是保持沉默为上策。他表现得对整件事相当不感兴趣，严肃且公正地没收了几回学生在课堂间传递的纸条、给各院扣除了不少分数，还警告了几个太过热衷于当众表达自身想象的学生。  
  
即使少了个赖纳纠缠，在真正习惯他的教职生涯，让一切规矩和准则都步上轨道之前，这名新手教师依旧被成堆陌生的突发状况追着跑。另一方面，虽然情况得到控制，但那两名学生仍然得瘫在病床上忍受各自的症状。期间哈利又跑了校长室一趟，作为事发课堂的任课教师，他有责任汇报相关情形。  
  
“你看起来就像刚打过一场硬仗。”当哈利例行公事地踏进门口时，医疗翼女巫评价道。年轻的前傲罗一屁股坐到了他的专属座位里，边将成迭的考卷放到桌上──位置正好太靠近桌角──他谨慎地将它们往内侧推了推。  
  
“麻烦总是一件接着一件。”接过检查记录表，哈利露出了一丝疲倦的微笑，“我看看……还是毫无进展，两个都是──我们几乎可以说是束手无策，对吧？真没想到。重回校园一事的挑战性并不输给任何需要冒险犯难的事业。此前没有人警告过我这个。”  
  
“也许你早该问问阿不思。一直都是，这类事情我们见过太多了，”像是遭到什么事物吸引，庞弗雷夫人将目光转向窗外，“他一定藏着许多个人心得。”哈利敏锐地随着她的视线看去，除了“天气难得晴朗终于不再成日下雨了”的印象之外一无所获。也许他们联想到是同件事，他忽然想到，关于那名老校长的离去，以及背后的原因。  
  
甩了甩头，他决定暂时不管那些。这阵子已经够多不愉快了。“是啊，他早应该在毕业那年就对我说：‘哈利，孩子，让我们一起来养蜂吧。’”他笑咧着嘴说，“然后我就会跑到山间，和阿不思一起研究蜜蜂……也许还能生产一些罐装蜂蜜，由史上最伟大白巫师和哈利．波特一同出品。也许蜂蜜公爵会愿意收购。”  
  
“那种日子顶多过个一年。你会耐不住性子的，哈利，年轻人。”庞弗雷夫人笑着转过头，“再说，即使总是表现得让人摸不透，但你得承认，阿不思的确是相当年长了，他该过得清闲点。”像是想起什么，她露出一个不怀好意的表情。“说来他一直很讨厌甘蓝，只是以往过圣诞时我们都会要他多少吃点，然后……”  
  
哈利被勾起了好奇心。“后来呢？”他追问道。  
  
“某个晚上，他干脆趁米勒娃转头和我讨论编织技法时，把那道菜全都拨到某人的盘子里──这样就一劳永逸了。我猜他本来是瞄准了海格的盘面。”她摇了摇头，“我们都知道他不会在意的。”  
  
“听上去是个不坏的主意。”哈利露出一个微笑。他尝试着想象了一下那画面。  
  
“本来的确是，”年长的女巫笑了起来，“那回我们讨论得太专注了。连西弗勒斯的中途离席都没察觉──后来还是波莫娜紧张地扯了扯我的衣袖。”她冲着哈利眨了眨眼，“她忍不住制止了伟大校长的这种不公正作法。结果那道水煮孢子甘蓝停止在预定路线的一半，不偏不倚，恰好砸到了中间席位的教师盘里。”  
  
“那名教师──”哈利几乎要发出一声同情的呻吟。庞弗雷夫人点了点头，对着她的谈话者露出了“正是如此”的表情。“要我说，将……”她突然含糊带过某个字眼，“和孢子甘蓝可不太适合搭在一起。之后整整十天，所有食物在阿不思口中尝起来都是甘蓝味。当然了，饮料也不例外。”  
  
细节稍纵即逝，哈利并没费神追问略去的内容物是什么。毕竟一个人是很难在忙着开怀大笑的同时事事计较的。他们又分享了几件哈利学生时代的昔日趣事，追忆了几名故人（好或坏的意义上）……再后来，话题转向了近日的校园热门议题。  
  
“我是真的那么觉得，”哈利扭动着面部肌肉，努力表现出严肃的样子。“他应该问过斯内普教授，而不是急着跑来找我。所以这是一个正确的建议。”  
  
“正确，但显得不怀好意，”他的谈话对象没有那么好打发。“你曾考虑过后果吗，哈利？你我都知道，西弗勒斯的耐性有限，”她叹了口气，稍事停顿。“而你扔了个会走动的麻烦给他。我不确定他能很好地处理──这类事──看看你们的相处就知道了。”  
  
庞弗雷夫人专注地凝视着眼前这名年轻人，不放过他的任何表情变化。“你真的想和他和平共处吗，哈利？在我看来，说错了的话请一定要告诉我。我一直有一种感觉……就像是你并不想改变现状，你们上回的冲突就是──”  
  
一阵脚步声打断了他们的谈话，一名神情痛苦的斯莱特林在同学的搀扶下走进医疗翼。哈利的目光迅速朝门口扫去，看来那个年轻人的胳臂遇上了些麻烦──不过不会持续太久。早在第一时间，庞弗雷夫人已经迎上前去。  
  
顺理成章地被晾在一旁，听着不远处传来的询问与应答，哈利忍着呵欠翻了翻手边的报告，揉了揉脸。 _没有进展，没有结果，我在这就是一场徒劳。_ 他换了个姿势以更好地将身子贴合椅背，然后望着医疗翼的天花板，陷入沉思。  
  
这阵子他不是没有自我检讨过，除了烦恼学生的情形外，不想往更前头回忆的哈利只能将思绪定格在近期发生的事上──那就意味着他总会想起和斯内普之间的冲突。有时他真的觉得自己有点责任，但另个声音总会不服气地抗辩着那也是因为斯内普太爱计较。无论哪边都没让哈利好过多少。脑子运转过度都快烧掉的救世主只能一次又一次地决定：想不透的事情就别想了。  
  
_……不过我真的从没想过要与斯内普和解吗？_  
  
发觉思绪又绕回原点，年轻的前傲罗烦恼地抓了抓头。现在他的脑袋里外都一样乱了。其实这些事根本不成问题，就只要视而不见……但哈利．波特就是做不到。在一些方面，他该死的固执。  
  
他很想写信给谁，却想不出阿不思以外的合适人选。而他仍然不是很确定自己想知道那名老校长会怎么说。  
  
当晚哈利做了个梦。他梦见和阿不思一起在草地上走着，他们在讨论汤姆的墓碑上要刻些什么。他说了个笑话，他们哈哈大笑。有人从身后喊住他，是罗恩；话题突然跳到占卜学，他们二人都觉得这门课棒透了。阿不思则在不知什么时候消失了。哈利一直觉得自己有件事要做，但想不起来，然后庞弗雷夫人骑着扫帚出现在他们面前。“斯内普掉到湖里了，”她冷漠地说。“你要代替他的位置。”于是哈利想了起来，的确如此，他看着他跌进去的。  
  
哈利在黑暗中睁开双眼，伸臂摸索着矮柜上的眼镜，在碰触到熟悉的金属质感时停顿了片刻，而后坐了起来。他撑着额间，感到昏昏沉沉。后半段梦境的真实感尚未退去，他还记得后来他们一票人忙着处理分院帽失踪的问题……  
  
年轻的前傲罗甩了甩头，掀开被子滑下床，没两步就准确地踩中自己的靴子，险些绊倒。咒骂了几声，哈利摇摇晃晃地走进了浴室。  
  
为了不让自己再在浴缸睡回到先前的梦境里，他仅简单地冲了个澡，顺带洗了把脸。步出浴室时哈利也差不多清醒过来了。生理时钟告诉他时间尚早，很可能还不到五点。他可以选择回到床上，或者乖乖去桌前批改大概还剩下半迭的论文。  
  
哈利选择了第三种。他走出城堡，来到了黑湖边。十月中旬，破晓之前，城堡外头又湿又冷，和地窖差不多，但地窖至少不会起风。雾还要等到几小时后才会散去，感到衣袍变得有些湿重，哈利给自己上了干燥咒。他将杖尖指向湖水，照亮的小部分湖面可见阵阵波纹漾开。虽然很荒谬，但他还是想起了稍早的梦境。那个斯内普掉进去而且最后也没捞起来的部分。  
  
“波特。”说人人到。还没从“斯内普沉水里了”的胡思乱想中抽身的哈利被那声叫唤惊骇得背脊一阵发凉，差点跌进湖里。事实上，也就只差那么一点，如果不是他迅速地被什么给扯住了的话。  
  
一等年轻的前傲罗站定，魔药学教授便松开了他的衣领。“若要选择自我了结，你的前一份工作有更多方便快速的选择。如果是我，至少会稍加考虑一下时间和地点。”  
  
“哈啊……什么？”哈利才刚深深地喘了几口气，又咳了几声。梅林啊，他的颈子给勒得隐隐发疼。“不，我 **才没** 要做什么。在你突然出现之前，教授，我一直都好好的。”  
  
斯内普扬起了一边眉毛。“在凌晨四点的黑湖边？你梦游吗，波特？或者已经厌倦了寻常的生活？”  
  
“没什么，只是……也许是噩梦。既然醒了，我就出来走走。”哈利有些心虚地耸了耸肩。也许是谈话对象才在自己的梦境里扮演了受害者，而他不打算招认这点的缘故。他低下头，用靴尖轻轻踢了踢脚下的小石子。 _我也并没说谎。_ 他想。毕竟单就梦见魔药学教授一事，就足以成为大多数人的梦餍。  
  
但是斯内普显然误解了他的意思。哈利一抬头才惊觉对方的神情变得很凝重。  
  
“虽然阿不思．邓不利多发誓他已经杜绝了所有可能。但在那之后……我认为有必要再次确认，你的伤疤是否还有过…… _异状_ ？”  
  
再迟钝的人也该懂了。哈利连忙解释道：“不、不，没有伏地魔──就只是单纯的噩梦而已。我没事，我的伤疤很好，十年来都没痛过……我们的确获胜了，他已经彻底完蛋了，教授。”  
  
哈利的坦白只换来一阵沉默。斯内普没有答话，他的右手紧紧握着魔杖，如临大敌地注视着年轻的前傲罗，像是要从他的脸部表情变化察觉任何一丝不寻常的征兆，找寻某种遭自己错漏的蛛丝马迹。那种逼压感让哈利也变得有些神经紧张起来。“难道你曾经感觉到什么吗，教授？你的手臂──”  
  
“不，值得庆幸的是一次也没有，”像是想起一些事，年长的男人眼中闪过一丝厌恶。“现在回地窖去。至于你梦见了什么──最好交代得详细点，波特。”  
  
一路上，哈利都在认真权衡着将“斯内普与黑湖”那部份隐瞒或者据实以告的利弊。  
  
  
**********  
  
  
哈利忽然在硬梆梆的凳子上警醒过来。他抬起头，试图将发麻的双臂从那张同样硬得要命的办公桌上缓缓收回，发现底下压着几张羊皮纸。他盯着最上头那份，费了点功夫让意识足够清醒，以在严重的拼字及语法错误包夹之下理解它的内容。显然是一篇该打个Ｔ的魔药学论文。几段句子变得有些模糊，有些字可能已经转印到了他的袍子上。  
  
给了自己一个清洁咒，哈利抬眼看向墙上的挂钟，第二堂课已经开始一段时间了。  
  
斯内普不在。意识到这点的哈利瞬即想起今天是周二，魔药大师一早就有课。说来他们到底谈到几点？他根本记不起来自己是什么时候睡过去的。也许是在那杯热巧克力之后。  
  
十分钟后，一个精神抖擞的黑魔法防御学教授重新出现在地窖走廊上。哈利觉得自己的状态极佳，就是没吃早餐有点饿。睡前吃的那些饼干都消化完了──说来为什么斯内普的办公室会存放那么多种点心？而且它们大部分都是甜的，真古怪。哈利可没自以为是到那会是特意为自己准备的。  
  
_也许是哪些倒霉鬼遭没收的补给品。_ 他不负责任地猜想着，决定不去思考那些饼干可能都放了多少年了。  
  
生活总是充满惊奇。这是哈利打开魔药学教室的门时所能有的第一个念头。事情已经演变成这样了吗？史蒂芬．赖纳，魔药大师爪下头号实验品兼 _远亲_ （新一轮的传闻）正坐在最后一排靠走道的位置。讲台上的斯内普每说一句，那名占卜学教授就点一下头，或者在较长的停顿间热烈地鼓掌。其余学生则边忙于注意着自己的坩锅，还要边提防突然响起的掌声。  
  
看着眼前这一幕，哈利不知道自己该作何感想。有些学生已经察觉他的到来，正小声地交头接耳。魔药学教授面色不善地望向门口的不速之客，哈利连忙挥了挥那迭论文，摊了摊空着的左手，示意自己只是送东西来。  
  
似乎是觉得室内多一个波特就是多添一个不稳定的变量，斯内普没多做思索便下了讲台，朝他的年轻同事走去。哈利没什么意见，从许多考虑来讲，此刻他更想降低自己的存在感。  
  
但是他们都忘了，台下某名麻烦人物的视线一直都跟着魔药学教授移动。  
  
“嗨，哈利──！”赖纳一回过头看清来人就忘情地高喊着，还边大力地朝着他挥了挥手。  
  
在那声宏亮的高喊出现的当下发生了很多事。离赖纳不远的一名有着雀斑的男孩一个惊吓，手中的材料没拿稳，全掉进了坩锅，他左后方的女生倒抽了一口气，本能地退开回避，却撞到了同组的伙伴……不祥的咝咝声在小区域里接二连三冒出。眼见一场盛大的魔药事故不可避免，千分之一秒间，哈利直觉地抽出魔杖，不过魔药学教授的动作显然更快；如同早有预料，斯内普迅速地给几名愣在原处的学生扔去防御咒。晚了一步的哈利见状只能替两人各自补上一个盔甲护身。他们毕竟站在灾区的中心点。  
  
后来的发展──在那一团兵荒马乱之后──大致能算得上在控制之内。除了教室另一侧的一两名学生在围观时紧张地扯住了他的袍角。也不能怪他们，毕竟短时间内就有三锅失败的魔药朝四面八方飞溅──活像开关坏掉的洒水器一样。而且占卜学教授摀着脚哀嚎的声音听上去真的很惨烈，在旁怒气冲冲指责这名伤员的魔药大师更像一头长着山羊角的魔鬼。  
  
下课铃正好响起，对着几名吓得脸色惨白的学生，魔药学教授怒吼道：“把那白痴送到波比那里！顺便让她好好治一治他烧穿的头盖骨！”  
  
──不知怎的，哈利完全同意他的观点。  
  
腐蚀性的液体毫无疑问地穿透了赖纳的裤管，可能还顺着小腿流到了脚踝。倒不是说哈利有那么一点同情。那在他眼中不过是小伤而已。  
  
“真该给那个白痴一点教训。”学生早就都飞也似的逃离现场。 自主留下协助善后，顺带点收完毕几组学生的成品之后，年轻的前傲罗站在讲台边不满地翻过左臂检视，他的新袍子变得皱巴巴的，还多了几道缺口。“我的教学生涯已经够不顺利了。为什么连同事都要添上一笔。”  
  
“在这里，我记得，”无视他句中的指涉，斯内普挂着标志性的假笑缓缓说道：“没有人要求波特教授行任何多事之举。”  
  
哈利可不会赞同这个意见。“才不是多管闲事！我明明──”  
  
“当事人没有意愿的事都是多余的，哈，也许救世主从来不明白这个道理！”  
  
“什么？我不该清理掉那口坩锅最好放着让它继续烧穿地板吗？还是让学生都……等等，梅林啊！你是在 **计较** 那个盔甲护身？我真不敢相信！你可没有要我停手！噢，你有吗，先生，哪怕任何一句？”  
  
“动动你的脑子，那全是因为我当时来不及这么做，波特！”  
  
确实如此。回想了一下当时状况，哈利闭上嘴，摸了摸鼻子。若不是优先考虑到学生安全问题，斯内普绝对眼睛眨也不眨地就能处理这种程度的小事。他不太情愿地承认，这个混账有时也没那么浑蛋──虽然他依然是个混账。  
  
但是，瞧瞧他们都在吵些什么？哈利忽觉一阵好笑，而这种想法必然也同步写在脸上了；接过斯内普抛来的一记凶恶瞪视，年轻的前傲罗连忙一本正经地应了声“是的”，继而举起双臂作投降状，“真的，都是我的错，先生。我保证下回会尽量让你自己全权处理……” _如果我的身手可能退步的话。_ 他不无得意地在心中补完后句。  
  
“你最好少打什么鬼主意。”斯内普警告他。  
  
晚餐结束后，哈利扔下汤匙，随着斯内普回到了地窖。他搞不清楚低声抛下一句“跟我来”就起身离席的对方葫芦里到底卖什么药，不过他不介意去弄明白。  
  
一早的魔药事故让哈利接连下来的五堂课里都深深感到自己其实是身在福中。毕业十年之后，轮到他实际站在教职者的角度来审视一切，立场一转，感受自然和学生时代不同。这么说吧，就某些角度而言，虽然依旧喜爱自己任教的这门课，但也许去教授较为无害的占卜学会是更明智的选择。当然，和许多的选择一样那只是空想一场，即使有更好走的路，哈利．波特永远不会放弃在逆境中和现实搏斗的可能性。  
  
他们沉默地从大厅走回地窖，中途让费尔奇耽搁了一点时间。魔药学教授送去关禁闭的名单已经一路排到圣诞假期前，他们得讨论一下哪些捣蛋鬼最好扔到下学期再执行，省得放了长假回来就故态复萌。在等待二人交谈完毕的时间里，洛丽丝夫人不知为何来回磨蹭着哈利的脚，翘着尾巴以他为中心打转──可能是晚餐时的那盘西红柿意大利面让他手上残留了些许金枪鱼的味道。  
  
一踏进斯内普的办公室，没等多久，哈利的手中就多了一卷羊皮纸。他不敢置信地站在原地一行又一行地读着。那上头满布了工整的黑色字体，内容正是他们两个多礼拜前就迫切需要的治疗建议。  
  
“别愣得像个傻瓜，波特，”斯内普双手抱胸，轻蔑地看向哈利。几秒后他收回视线，转而大声地叹气，“倒不是说你平日便不是──”魔药大师边说边走到他的私人置物架旁，低声念了几个词，一个隐藏着的暗柜最下层冒了出来。他弯下身，动作轻巧地开始在里头翻找着，“我已经在这所学校待了二十八年，波特。记住这点──如果你还令人惊讶地具备记忆能力──不确保这些愚蠢的年轻人真的得到了一点教训，那么这就会成为你的教训。”  
  
_我当然拥有记忆力。_ 哈利默不吭声地想着。没花多少时间在不满上头，他无预警地被一个小巧的东西砸中胸口，那玩意顺着衣袍滑到了他的手心里。  
  
“带上这个，你会在与赖纳教授共进早餐时需要它。”斯内普站在桌前，朝他露出一个阴恻恻的假笑，“记住，只要二滴。”  
  
哈利用一种古怪的眼神望向他的前教师。“你也许不知道这个，教授──短期之内我并不特别想见到以前的同事──没有别的意思，”才怪。彷佛见到数道来自地狱的火焰正从男人身后熊熊窜出，哈利下意识地缩了缩脖子，却不忘坚持着他的主张。“只是确认一下。这里头──我是说这瓶魔药的成份，没有什么会致命、发疯、无法清醒又或是永远失去肢体的某部分──”  
  
“停止你的废话，波特。”斯内普神情不快地打断他。  
  
_好吧，那显然是个“不”──_ 得到了魔药大师的保证后，哈利迟疑了几秒，将目光转到掌中的小瓶，而后又看向他的前教授。“你知道，是我告诉赖纳的。”他迟疑地说道：“我想我不该把你扯进来，教授。他一开始找上的是我，那对你而言并不公平。”  
  
“别犯蠢了。”斯内普轻蔑地哼了一声，挥了挥魔杖，置物架又恢复成原来的样子。  
  
“格兰芬多总以为他人不明白他们所知晓的，赫奇帕奇则连‘知道’一词都毫无概念。波特，我选择做这件事，仅仅因为我的确能解决它。正如同你对那白痴说的，我有…… _资格_ 发言。”  
  
停顿了一会，他谨慎地在置物架上头又多加了几道防御性咒语。  
  
“战争从不是一个人的事，只有在宣传时像是如此。只因为普罗大众至今仍没完没了地期待机械降神（Deus ex machina）的发生──别自以为是赫拉克勒斯，波特。底比斯人只有在他们的…… _英雄_ 得胜时才愿付出形式上的感激。”  
  
哈利眨了眨眼以确认自己没听错。斯内普要说的……是他所想的那样吗？ _一个“关于群众会如何待你”的劝谏？_  
  
“我并没有那么伟大或是万能。真的，这我很清楚，教授。”年轻的前傲罗有些自嘲地笑了笑。“而且他们已经那么做了。我只要像这样转过来，再转过去，当他们想看看我的后脑勺或者牙齿是否依然健在的时候。”  
  
“而你任由他们如此。”斯内普不客气地指出。  
  
若在以前，哈利也许会涌上一股反唇相讥的强烈冲动。但他和他的脾气都已离开青少年时期很久了。  
  
“是的，正如你所说，我向来如此。”没错过斯内普脸上那一抹稍纵即逝的讶异，哈利干脆地点了点头。将胳臂抱在胸前，他缓缓吐了口气。接下来要说的事他很可能从没对外承认过。虽然和“他昔日的好友”（用上这词仍使他心中一阵痛楚）喝得二人都只会拼命傻笑时可能没少说过。  
  
“无论如何，我曾以为那么做是最好的──让大家都满意，这类行为看上去可没什么不好。我是说，毕竟我也不会因此缺条腿或少只胳臂。而且我的确喜欢……嗯，类似于看到每个人都很开心，除了伏地魔，当然。虽然这几年我也发觉自己可能想错了。”  
  
尤其是一年前的那一串事件发生之后。  
  
魔法部彻底对外封锁了相关消息。在信息控管方面，近年来他们的能力有了很大的进步，态度也远比以往都要来的谨慎。这个换金斯莱领导后风评提升不少的组织有效地控制了损害。但那只是表面能顾及的部份。  
  
当哈利决意离去时，所有人都以为他只是请个长假好调适心情。或者，几乎是所有人。至少金斯莱敏锐地察觉了……这个决定来得如此突然，连罗恩都不知道。话说回来，即使他们当时还会在同个工作场所遇见彼此，事情发生时，救世主和他的好友们也已经三百零三天未有来往了。  
  
不过等他哪天疯了才会和斯内普说这些。年轻的前傲罗连忙收回心神，外加努力地管住舌头，好让自己别对往事提到哪怕任何一字一词。在斯内普略带质疑的目光中，他讪笑着抓了抓头，取而代之地给了个不怎样的总结：“呃，该怎么说？向你保证，我真的知道那些。只是……只是习惯是很难改的？”  
  
没等对方响应，他迅速地道过晚安告辞离去，动作一气呵成，速度堪比有十只摄魂怪紧跟在后。  
  
回到房里，舔着嘴唇将内容仔细地复写了一份，哈利很快地把那张珍贵的羊皮纸送到医疗翼。  
  
在睡前，就一整日的事想了想（除去最后那块他不想回忆的部份），最终他明智地决定，接下来的日子里自己会尽量少惹火斯内普。毕竟他不再是他的学生了，而看看作为一名不长眼的同事所得到的待遇……他毫不客气地忽略了谁才是那个要将计划付诸实行的家伙。  
  
  
**********  
  
  
事实证明，只要哈利想干而且花费心思去作的事，向来成果斐然。  
  
周四下午，接获通知时，哈利正在纠正一名学生的施咒姿势。“谢了，我待会就过去，”他并没停下手边动作，确知那名七年级的女生会代为转达这件事。  
  
这个学期里她每周有几天都固定出现在医疗翼里，协助庞弗雷夫人处理一些较为复杂的伤势。哈利曾听见她们讨论在她毕业后究竟该前往圣芒戈，又或是法国南部的某间大型医院实习。  
  
“是了，你得先让自己保持平衡，然后……”他快速地拔出魔杖，划过一道半弧形的轨迹，杖尖指向斜前方。“像这样，我没偷瞄自己的手臂，不、不……也不要把心思放在你的魔杖上头，而是──注意到了吗？肩膀不要往后抬。”  
  
在那名学生的感激目光中，哈利草草将仍摊在桌上的《魔法防御理论》和试卷一并收拾好，抱着它们匆忙地走了出去。一部分原因是他知道不能让他的同事等太久，另一方面则是对成果的期待。  
  
早餐时间里，哈利首度主动地向占卜学教授攀谈，毫不意外得到了对方的积极……甚至于是过多了的响应。在一小段回绕在“你考虑得如何，哈利？”“斯内普教授有和你谈谈吗？”上头的交谈之后，他顺利完成了任务……他本以为如此。  
  
看着对方喝下那杯南瓜汁时，一秒，二秒，三秒……数到秒数都能煎好个荷包蛋时，哈利不禁略为讶异地眨了眨眼。什么也没发生。他的同事依然好端端地坐在身旁，口若悬河。  
  
事前他做过很多心理预期，并不包含这个。  
  
魔药无效的可能性太低。那么就是他的前教授连让它见效的时间点都设想好了──倒不是说斯内普办不到，那男人在他的领域就是个杰出的怪物。只是哈利本来一直以为，或者说笃定对方会更偏好……某种快速又有效率的解决方式。  
  
让一名惹人厌的同事在最多人围观的时刻出丑？这是某种典型的斯内普会喜好的结果；至少在此刻之前，哈利是那么深信不疑。  
  
_他有为你考虑，瞧，这样你就没有嫌疑了。_ 这个荒诞的念头突然不请自来地冒出，害得哈利差点被口中那块面包噎到。他想也没想地直接否定了这种不可能的可能性。然而，作为一个对他人善意特别敏感的人，直到匆匆忙忙起身去上第一堂课时，哈利都还在思索着这件事。  
  
──事实上他到现在也还没想清楚。  
  
医疗翼里，三名成年巫师不得不围成一个半圆，他们的中心点是一只光滑的，外貌平凡无奇的两栖类。看上去无毒。牠被摆在一个铺垫着湿毛巾的篮子里，里头除了食盘以外，还贴心地放了一小盆水。  
  
“所以，这就是让我和波特特地走一趟的原因，一只新养的宠物。或者牠是 _可食用的_ ？”斯内普面无表情地说道。  
  
庞弗雷夫人在那只生物身上轻轻洒了点水。“别吓唬他，西弗勒斯。那样很不礼貌。”  
  
“他听得懂我们的话吗？”哈利小心翼翼地伸出手指，轻轻地拨了拨那只小生物前肢的蹼。湿湿滑滑的。可不能怪他失礼，毕竟一个人的一生中难有几回对你的同事做这种事。  
  
“恐怕不能。”庞弗雷夫人思索了一下。“但我们还是姑且当成他行吧。一九七二年的一桩──”  
  
斯内普粗鲁地摆了摆手。他以一种相当──令哈利由衷佩服起他的演技的──烦躁语气说道：“直接说重点，波比。我没多少时间。”  
  
“好吧、好吧。”她妥协地说着，转身走到桌前，哈利很快地跟上。  
  
桌面上摊着一张羊皮纸，医疗翼女巫左手叉腰，右手指尖缓缓划过一行文字。字迹有些潦草。显然是份稍早时匆忙写下的事件纪录。“下午第一堂课进行到一半，一名四年级的拉文克劳来请求我过去他们的教室看看。她说赖纳教授凭空消失了，原地只剩下一堆衣物。就在他站在讲台上朗读……我看看，《解梦指南》的第一百七十五页？没想到他们这学期还用这本教材，那里头──”  
  
站在不远处的斯内普咳了一声。  
  
瞥了这名同事一眼，庞弗雷夫人接着说了下去。“就像你们看到的，我们在衣服底下找到了他。这件事发生前没有特别的征兆，看上去不是外部人士做的──我已经和米勒娃提过了，她同意这点。当然，能免去这种可能性最好，明天她会照原定计划出席一场国际魔法学校交流会议。不过我们的麻烦还在。”  
  
于是他们又走回了装着某名同事的篮子旁。那只小生物正眨着眼，翻舌黏了只甲虫来吃。哈利注意到食盘里还有一些蛆和吃剩的昆虫残肢。  
  
“也许你们能看看到底是什么造成的，”庞弗雷夫人的声音听起来有些无奈，“我们总不能期望史蒂芬现在还能替自己解释。”  
  
“太糟糕了。真不幸，赖纳教授最近挺多意外的。但我对这起意外毫无概念，”哈利搔了搔头，满脸无辜，“显然不是黑魔法造成的，没有任何残留的迹象。真古怪，也许斯内普教授能作出一点专业的评断？”  
  
魔药大师象征性地挥动了一下魔杖，一团光芒击中那只可怜的生物，牠发出一声呱响，直接翻了个四脚朝天，接着一动也不动。站在两人身后探头探脑地撞见全幕，哈利假意地咳了几声才将笑意咽下去，为了不露馅，他干脆低下头盯住自己的靴尖。  
  
无畏地直迎医疗翼女巫的审视目光，年长的男人挑起一边眉毛，“只是针对几种特殊可能的一般性检测，然而以赖纳教授目前的状态……似乎无法承受一般的魔法，”接着他严肃地作出了结论：“一起相当有意思的事件……也许这才是我们占卜学教授 **真正的原形** ，该连这点也一并考虑进去，波比。妳最好试着 _让他去捡颗金球什么的──_ ”  
  
哈利终于没能忍住。在医疗翼女巫严厉的目光中，他依然无法自制地捧着肚子笑弯了腰，差点没喘过气来──他发觉斯内普其实挺幽默的。  
  
斯内普则假惺惺地安慰起他的老同事，“情况还不算太坏──”他以一种悲天悯人的诚挚语调解说道：“至少这只两栖生物再不济还能拿来做魔药。到那时，我们的同事就能展现牠的真正价值了。”在救世主的阵阵笑声中，魔药大师还在一本正经地保证，届时绝对会在他的私人置物架上留个位置给这个，啊，可怜蛙。  
  
于是他们双双被忍无可忍的霍格沃茨校医撵出了医疗翼。  
  
沿路上哈利脚步轻快，不时像只小猎犬般蹦蹦跳跳着。哪怕在青少年时期，他也未曾显得如此无忧无虑。尽管将一切尽收眼底，魔药大师却难得未出言讥讽，他自己的心情指针显然也偏向了“愉悦”那端。证据就是当他们一路并肩走回地窖，趁着四下无人，哈利对他的共犯咧嘴灿笑时，竟然意外地得到了一点响应。  
  
“干得好，波特。”彷佛为了让哈利的下巴直接掉到地上，与平日待遇截然相反，年长的男人罕见地又追加了一句褒奖，“的确……令人印象深刻。”  
  
伴随着那句话的话尾，哈利简直能发誓他在斯内普脸上看到了一丝真正的微笑。那使他看上去……有人性许多。  
  
不知为何，他突然很想给这个男人一个热烈的拥抱。假使对方不是西弗勒斯．斯内普，那名很可能会因此谋杀救世主而遭扔进阿兹卡班的魔药大师…… _管他的，他也不是十年前的那个哈利．波特了。_  
  
哈利大笑着用力抱住他的前教师，无视对方瞬间变得浑身僵硬的反应。“谢谢，真的。”松开双臂时，他真诚地说。“我一直知道你有多烦我，教授。但……谢谢你。”  
  
斯内普没有作声。事实上他仍僵直如一座蜡像，只不过苍白的两颊浮现了一些红润。他动了动嘴唇，却没发出半个音节。没有一记警告或者恶咒，甚至最起码的斥责或者恶狠狠的威胁。  
  
这反而让哈利开始感到摸不着脑袋了。“你还好吗，教授？斯内普教授？”  
  
过了片刻，魔药大师终于有了反应。他挑起一边眉毛，神色古怪地凝视着哈利，“我认为这个问题当属于你，哈利．波特。你今天吃了些什么，接触过哪些人，去过哪些场所？……最好别隐瞒……回头列张单子出来，马上。”一阵停顿之后，他又站近了一步，像是想从哈利的瞳孔和气味找出一些端倪。  
  
本能地向后退去时，哈利仍没能理解究竟发生了什么。他下意识地摸了摸脸，确认自己脸上没有什么奇怪的东西。  
  
等到他终于想通时，已经被迫面对一个更加笃定“救世主出现异常”的斯内普。对方的眼神就像在审视着一个案例……就像这名前傲罗有可能在自己的地盘中了夺魂咒似的。  
  
“我还是我，别担心，先生。没吃什么奇怪的东西，也没受到任何黑魔法影响，”挪了挪身体重心，哈利换了个站姿──方才一路蹦跳着下阶梯这事让他的脚有点酸了。他有些哭笑不得地解释道：“只是某种……由衷的感谢之意。考虑到我们过去堆积如山的不愉快历史……我没想到能像现在这样，即使很可能是我自作多情想错了……不，你可以改天再告诉我。总之，这一切很难理解吗，教授？”  
  
一阵沉默之后，魔药学教授干巴巴地评价道：“我个人会称之为：‘相当的……格兰芬多。’”  
  
说也奇怪，这回哈利怎样也没能听出来当中的不满之意。 


End file.
